Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Were you looking for the mobile port of the game, or possibly the first, second, or third games? Main = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is an indie point-and-click survival horror game developed by Scott Cawthon, and is the fourth and final installment of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. The fourth game deviates from previous games in many ways - instead of having a Monitor to ward away animatronics, the player must instead check the Doors, Closet, and the Bed and utilize a Flashlight and doors to ward away any animatronics outside of the Bedroom. Summary This time, the terror has followed you home. In this last chapter of the Five Nights at Freddy's original story, you must once again defend yourself against Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and even worse things that lurk in the shadows. Playing as a child whose role is yet unknown, you must safeguard yourself until 6 AM by watching the doors, as well as warding off unwanted creatures that may venture into your closet or onto the bed behind you. You have only a flashlight to protect yourself. It will scare away things that may be creeping at the far end of the hallways, but be careful, and listen. If something has crept too close, then shining lights in its eyes will be your end. Development The game was first announced with a teaser of Nightmare Freddy that was posted on Scott's website. Several more teasers on his website followed, the next being an image of Nightmare Bonnie, then Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Foxy. After this, a teaser with a purple hat and bow tie, similar to the image after the third game, and then a close-up of Nightmare Fredbear's stomach. The last teaser depicts Plushtrap on a chair. The trailer was eventually released on July 13, 2015. On July 23, 2015, Scott released Five Nights at Freddy's 4 on its Steam page, the page containing various in-game screenshots and the trailer. Halloween Update On October 15, 2015, the teaser for the Halloween Update was added, featuring the head of a nightmare animatronic resembling Nightmare Bonnie as either a prop with an orange flickering light or Springtrap/Spring Bonnie. On October 20, 2015, Scott published the second teaser featuring a nightmarish animatronic resembling Balloon Boy, with dark red text above reading "HELLO?". On October 23, 2015, Scott uploaded an image of the Freddy plush on what's possibly a darker version of the Bed. Brightening up this image will reveal a nightmare animatronic looking similar to The Puppet. On October 26, 2015, Scott uploaded a pitch-black image with a bloody orange font text reading "COME HANG OUT". Brightening up this image will reveal a nightmare animatronic bearing a strong resemblance to Mangle. On October 29, 2015, the image changed to that of a still frame of Nightmare Chica's jumpscare, but her color scheme has been changed to a more orange shade rather than yellow. There is also text reading "SEE YOU SOON". Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is a departure from the conventional series format in many ways. Most notably, rather than playing as a security guard in an office defending against roaming Animatronics, the main protagonist is a child in their bedroom warding off twisted monster versions of the well-known Freddy characters. Security cameras are not present so the player must rely on environmental noises to tell if something is approaching or about to attack. Also, where the previous games could be played by frantically clicking between screens and defenses, the pace at which the game is played must be slowed down considerably, as making a move without waiting for cues can easily result in a Game Over. Reception Five Nights at Freddy's 4 received mixed to slightly positive reviews from professional critics. The game was given an aggregate score of 53.33% from GameRankings based on 3 reviews and a 50/100 from Metacritic based on 5 reviews. Unlike the previous three installments, however, the critics are largely divided from one another on several factors that the fourth game presents. The Escapist and Gamezebo praised the game for the intense environment, darker and emotional storyline, creepy ambience noise, and frightening jumpscares, while reviewers such as Destructoid criticized the same factors, stating the new mechanics were "an easy, dull, obvious trick", and noted being confused on what to do several times. Updates v1.1 Standard Edition Scott has stated that this update will add a few extras to the game, without changing the lore. It will include more extras, a challenge mode, and a new minigame. Halloween Edition Players also get to choose a special, non-canon version of the game that has "a few changed characters and other cosmetic changes." Presumably, this includes new nightmare animatronics. v1.02 *v1.02 was a very minor update to the game, described by Scott as merely "minor bug fixes." v1.01 *v1.01 was a minor update to the game which made Nightmare Bonnie's and Chica's breathing louder. Trivia *The fourth game possesses numerous notable differences from the previous three games, including: **This is the only game to lack any form of Monitor. **This is the only game in which the player can walk/move around physically. **This is the only game in which the protagonist is not an adult working as a security guard. **This is the only game without any type of Phone Guy. ***However, the Night 1 call from the first game can be heard in one of the ambiances of the game. ***Interestingly, the Night 1 call from the first game is the only time the Phone Guy mentions The Bite of '87. **This is the only game in the series to have a total of eight nights, meaning it has the most nights out of any game in the series. **This is the only game which does not have any physical animatronics present, as all the antagonists are nightmares. **This is the only game to not have all of the animatronics active simultaneously on any night, unless Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare is excluded. *Interestingly, the game's release date was moved up several times. The fourth game was originally set for a release date of October 31, 2015, until Scott Cawthon emailed several FNAF-related YouTubers explaining the game's release was changed to August 8th, 2015 in honor of the original game's 1-year anniversary. On July 23, 2015, however, Scott unexpectedly released the full game on Steam to the public, admitting he wasn't good with release dates. *The player's house layout seen on the main menu screen is almost identical to the house layout seen in the 1983 horror film Cujo, based on the novel by Stephen King. |-| Gallery = Art covers FNaF4_header.jpg|Artwork for Steam. Teasers 4.jpg|The first teaser, an image depicting Nightmare Freddy. The word in the background is "NIGHTMARE". File:FNaF 4 Teaser 2.jpg|The second teaser, an image depicting Nightmare Bonnie and the phrase "Was it me?" The word "NIGHTMARE" is still present in the background. File:Fnaf4 teaser 3.png|The third teaser, an image depicting Nightmare Chica and the phrase "Was it me?" The word "NIGHTMARE" is still present in the background. File:NF.jpg|The fourth teaser, an image depicting Nightmare Foxy and the phrase "Or me?" The words "OUT OF ORDER" replaces where "NIGHTMARE" should be in this image. File:ScottgamesHat.jpg|The fifth teaser, an image depicting a purple hat and bow tie on some tiles. The tiles reflect Nightmare Fredbear's many teeth. In the corner, "PROPERTY OF FR-ER" is displayed. File:Newteaser.jpg|The sixth teaser, an image depicting Nightmare Fredbear's torso. When brightened, "Or was it me?" was displayed from the right. "'-pro-me'" is also displayed inside of the stomach. File:Teaser4Springtrap.jpg|The seventh and final teaser before the release of the game, an image depicting Plushtrap on a chair. "Terrible things come in small packages" is displayed. Brightened 4_brightened.png|Nightmare Freddy's teaser, brightened. FNaF_4_Teaser_2_bright.png|Nightmare Bonnie's teaser, brightened. Nightmare_Chica_bright.png|Nightmare Chica's teaser, brightened. NightmareFoxyBright.jpg|Nightmare Foxy's teaser, brightened. 4brighten.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear's hat and bowtie teaser, brightened. Property_of_me.png|Nightmare Fredbear's teaser, brightened. Teaser7.jpg|Plushtrap's teaser, brightened. Halloween Update Inthedark01.jpg|The first teaser of the Halloween update shows a nightmare animatronic resembling Nightmare Bonnie or a nightmarish version of Spring Bonnie. Inthedark2.jpg|The second teaser of the Halloween update depicts a nightmare animatronic with a strong resemblance to BB. Dontwakethebaby.jpg|The third teaser of the Halloween update featuring nothing but the Freddy plush that sits on the bed. Gotopieces.jpg|The fourth teaser of the Halloween update featuring a bloody orange font text reading "COME HANG OUT". Gotopiecesupdated.jpg|The updated fourth teaser for the Halloween update. The only difference was a different color for the text. BOO.jpg|The fifth teaser for the Halloween update featuring a still frame of Nightmare Chica's jumpscare and text reading "SEE YOU SOON". Note that her colour scheme is different, being more orange than yellow and her eyes are now glowing a bright orange. Brightened Inthedark2bright.jpg|The brightened second teaser, with dark red text above reading "HELLO?" Dontwakethebaby brightened.jpg|The brightened third teaser, featuring a nightmare animatronic resembling the Puppet. Gotopiecesbright.png|The brightened fourth teaser, featuring a nightmare animatronic resembling Mangle. Videos Five_Nights_at_Freddy's_4_Trailer|The Five Nights at Freddy's 4 trailer. FNAF 4 - The Completionist ft Game Theory & NateWantsToBattle|Jirard "Dragonrider" Khalil aka The Completionist's video explanation of FNaF4. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Games